Content from a physical medium (e.g. DVD, BluRay disc or other medium) may be copied or backed-up to a data storage device (e.g. a PC hard drive, network attached storage (NAS) or other data storage or memory device) for use on a media sharing network, such as a Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) network. When the content is backed up to data storage, the primary or main data track (e.g. main movie on a DVD or BluRay disc) is copied or stripped off from the physical medium without various other data or features available on the physical medium, for example without meta-data, special features, scene selection menus and other features or data. The main data track is also typically encoded using a video codec. As a result, a user's experience in the home with backed-up content may be more limited than it would be using the physical medium directly, backing up the media may take more time due to the encoding, and the experience may require expensive or cumbersome hardware and software, as well as specialized know-how or experience. Adding content to a network may therefore be more time-consuming and less efficient or simple than desired.